The Final Battle of Atmos
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: It's the week of the invasion of Cyclionia but the storms are bored out of there minds until...Aerrow comes up with an idea. One word... Tropica. PiperXAerrow SaphireXJunko AriaXFinn StarlingXHarrier R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay, it's now January 20th, the week of the invasion. Yes the invasion won. That got 3 votes. Anyway, it's the squeal to Holiday kiss so this is… invasion. What awaits our storm hawks and loving love birds.

Piper: Saphire does not own the storm hawks but she does own Saphire and Aria.

Me: now on with the story.

Piper sat at her desk in her room and stared off into space out her window as they landed on Terra Atmosia to meet up with the other squadrons for the last final changes for the invasion. Saphire and Aria were tagged along with the storm hawks on this mission as Starling had to stay behind since she was now married and carrying child. ( okay, perhaps I should explain this before I forget. Starling and Harrier had been engaged for a month when holiday kiss happened. They got married on the 5th of January. Now you know so you don't think 'what the hell? Starling got married and engaged in a month?')

The news of Piper and Aerrow's relation ship did not take long to get out. The news that they were dating was even bigger to the Atmos than Starling's engagement to Harrier and that was huge. Piper had started to wonder how big it would be if she were to get engaged with Aerrow. Now she doubted that that would be happening anytime soon but one is allowed to look around at all of life's possibilities.

Junko had been watching Saphire every moment he could, as she read a book or drew in her sketchbook even though she knew she wasn't good at drawing anything that wasn't a flower or the top half of a horse. When she wasn't reading a book or drawing, she was talking with someone.

Aria, she pretty much slept a lot from boredom, but she always found it entertaining how Finn would stare helplessly at her when she awoke. Or she'd read a book but reading wasn't really her style, she preferred to be cooking or pulling a prank on her brother.

Finn was almost always watching Aria with interest. But when he wasn't doing that he was fixing his hair with is hair gel or chasing Radar to get it back.

Aerrow watched Piper endlessly and would randomly sneak up on her to steal a kiss or two and ask if she had any plans for lunch or dinner and take her somewhere and attempt to ease her mind off the matter that the invasion wasn't far off in the future.

When Junko wasn't staring at Saphire with his kind and gentle eyes he was fixing the engine, repairing pipes or helping Stork upgrade something on the condor or fixing the roof again.

Radar was doing whatever he could to drive Finn up the wall, stealing his hair gel, his camera, his photo album filled with pictures of Aria and nothing but Aria. Stork was always flying the ship, complaining about it, or fixing something of the condor.

That was all the team was ever doing that week and no matter what they did… time ticked ever so slowly. It drove the team up the wall to have time tick by so slowly. It was wearing the team down until Aerrow came up with an idea.

"Hey guys, I've been thinking about it and we are all tense and worried about the invasion so I deiced that we needed to get our minds off it. How about a trip to Tropica?" Aerrow explained when the team gathered for lunch and the team felt like it had been two days since breakfast because of time ticking by so slowly. The team nodded and smiled.

"YEAH! Umbrella drinks, surf boards, girls," Finn started.

"Snorkeling." Junko continued.

"SIGN US UP!" The two boys cheered together. Piper smiled and looked at the two boys before rolling her eyes, smiling as she shook her head.

"It's sounds like a marvelous plan Aerrow." Piper told her boyfriend. Aria and Saphire nodded in agreement.

"Surfing, tanning, maybe a game of volleyball, swimming with the dolphins, flirting with endless boys or in Piper's case, Aerrow." Saphire exclaimed as she started to get all excited.

"And shopping." Aria added winking at Piper with a devilish smile. Piper shrugged. Saphire cheered and grabbed Aria's wrists and they swung about in a circle before running off, grabbing Piper on the way out the store, making the guys stare after them.

"Girls." All of the boys said at once. Saphire ran down the halls and flipped into a wall and landed on her shoulder.

"Owwwww…" Aria exclaimed wincing as she watched her friend. Saphire always had tons of energy when she was excited. Saphire jumped up to her feet and pulled Piper down the hall as Piper stared out a window.

"Come on Piper. Your 18 and your going to the beach. Now is not the time to be staring at the clouds. You can daydream later! We've got plan to make!" Saphire exclaimed as she pulled Piper toward the navigator's room. Aria laughed as Piper got pulled into her room. Aria followed and laughed as Saphire twirled across the room and started chattering away so fast if was hard to catch what she was saying.

"nails need to painted, shopping do be done, and tanning to be done." Saphire finished saying, slowing down in her ever long speech.

"OMG! I completely missed the whole thing. All I caught was 'nails need to be painted, shopping needs to be done, and Tanning to be done.' What was the rest of the list and say it slower." Aria commanded. Saphire giggled for a moment before taking a deep breath and talking slower than she had yet it was still fast.

"Slower." Saphire tried again.

" Okay. We have a LOT of things to do. Starting with tanning and flirting but we gotta go shopping for new bathing suits first. Terra Tropica has the BEST bathing suits that are most revealing yet most covering. Then nails need to be done. And then We meet up with the boys on the beach for an all done smack down. Aria, you and I will be standing in front of Piper until we reach Aerrow where we split and show Piper in a gorgeous outfit and underneath bathing suit and nice nails. We'll prepare money to buy everything. I'll buy the suits, You two can cover the nails. You guys okay with that?" Saphire stated. Piper and Aria nodded, Knowing fully that Bathing suits would cost more than the nails would.

"Okay… than… Piper grab a bag to but beach stuff in and once we buy the bathing suits to fit your clothes. Aria you do the same. And then I will…. Then-" Piper cut off SAPHIRE.

"Saphire, relax. We'll continue planning once we finish the rest of the plan." And with that said the girls started to get the beach bags for the beach for their plan.

Me: what ya'll think?

Piper: it was nice.

Me: okay… I'll update as soon as I can. But I got lots of typing to do for my other stories. I also have an idea to scare ya'll.

Aerrow: oh dear lord. Save us now.

Me: You have an issue with me killing your girlfriend? (slaps hand over mouth) opps.

Piper :your gonna kill me?

Me :Review!


	2. HELP!

Me: HELP! I can't figure out how in the world to continue this story!

Piper: OMG! ( puts head in hands)

Me: Someone please say something that can happen next chapter that I can use PLEASE! PLEASE! I beg of you.

Aerrow is laugh.

Aerrow: so the almighty Authoress is on her knees clueless.

Me: for this story I am! I'm even considering pulling it.

Piper and Aerrow gasp.

Piper: You wouldn't.

Me: I did it to my one Xialon Showdown story. And a few others. They weren't going anywhere! And no was reading them.

Piper: I can't beleive you are considering stoping writing this!

Me: No, Actualy I was thinking pulling it until I can come up with something and then reposting it.

Piper: Aria, Emerald, Topaz, Carla, Tina, Tia, and I will Frickin KILL YOU, if you pull it.

Me: chill.

Aerrow is laughing.

Me: anyway... help my please! I it when a story is going nowhere. Thankss.


	3. Author's Note

**A/n: Guess what! I'm back! Come May 23rd 2012 as I graduate Fire School and High school, I will be finishing stories and Posting new ones! Stay tuned and see more things coming. I look forward to seeing you all here. **

**However, there are a few stories who will be discontinued and as they arise, this note will be added to include them.**

**Discontinued:**

**Tropica, where it all started**

**Copy of Affection**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Note: Some stories will be slower to update due to the story being continued else where (notebook, loose papers, ect.) and being unable to update until access to other sources is available. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
